


Autotune

by jinfromvnus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, ouaient - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinfromvnus/pseuds/jinfromvnus
Summary: Pour Sienna <3
Relationships: ouient





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/gifts).



On dit que l'Homme est avide de ce plaisir épicurien que procurait cet art.  
L'art de se deviner et de se goûter . L'art de renier les paroles des cieux et de s'abandonner au chant de la flûte , phantasme angélique joué par les tendres lèvres d'Iblis afin de goûter à ces plaisir charnels. Leurs mouvements ne faisant qu'un avec les flammes de la douleur éternelle. 

Il était avide de cet art. Il était le peintre et tout le monde pouvait être sa toile. L'artiste excellait dans ce domaine , les demandes de tableaux devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et il veillait à ne pas en manquer une seule. Le client est roi , après tout.

Taehyung était insatiable de cette discipline mais n'en voyait plus la beauté. Manier le pinceau , repeindre son modèle était devenu une part de sa routine. Ses draps souillés étaient déjà prêt à accueillir une autre dès que l'ancienne était partie. Les gémissements recommencèrent et noyèrent le vide intérieur du jeune homme. Même ses yeux avaient perdus leurs éclats lors de l'acte. Pourtant la femme qui recouvrait parfaitement son lit en réclamait plus. Son avidité contrôlait maintenant son corps et ses cornes commencèrent doucement à déchirer sa douce chevelure rousse.

Le brunet donna ce que la créature voulait , tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi, était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Était-ce qu'il voulait? Pour réponse un écho, sa voix raisonnait entre ses tempes mais les gémissements du diable qui en demandait toujours plus firent plus de bruit que lui même. Il aimerait que ses appels à l'aide soient entendus. Il aimerait qu'on le devine , lui aussi. Mais la vanité est bien plus faible que la destinée qu'il lui fit peindre pour la troisième fois cette journée.

Sa semence blanchâtre s'ecoulait sur ses cornes rouges du modèle qui hurla un dernier gémissement. Taehyung soupira et s'abandonna dans son lit. Il vacillait dans ses pensées quand il sentit une masse contre son torse. Elle est encore là ? pensa-t-il. Par son manque d'inattention et la voracité de la bête toujours présente , il faillit brisé sa règle d'or.

\- Dégage. 

Son ton ferme choqua le diable qui malgré le refus de son prétendant insista a imprégner son odeur vicieuse dans ses draps. Voulant encore plus qu'une nuit de félicité.

\- T'es sourde ? T'es débile ? Prends tes vêtements et casse toi. dit-il d'un ton froid et ferme.

L'inconnue désista le cœur lourd de regrets. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu effleurer son cœur ne serait-ce que d'un seul doigt. Mais l'homme au regard vide possédait un cœur recouvert d'un grillage de fer dont personne avait accès , la clef étant perdue dans les profondeurs de son âme. Lui même n'avait plus le droit d'y entrer depuis longtemps. Elle prit ses affaires et jeta un dernier regard à son regret qui avait déjà l'air de l'avoir oubliée. Sa chevelure rousse quitta le seuil de l'appartement et son ancien prétendant ne le remarqua qu'après un moment. Il soupira et contempla son plafond qui n'avait rien d'intéressant à part le fait qu'il était déjà plus clair que ses pensées. 

Taehyung se demandait souvent pourquoi était-il obligé de faire ça. Sa raison commençait doucement à revenir l'insultant de tout les noms imaginable. Il était comme Adam juste après la pomme. Il avait découvert un monde nouveau aussi somptueux qu'épouvantable et il ne pouvait s'y en échappé. Sans le vouloir il avait marché sur la route en soie que Satan avait tissé pour lui et ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière.


	2. 2 : A PARTY ?

\- Alors ? Tu viens à cette fête ou pas ? dit-il en reprenant une gorgée de son café.

Le blondinet sirota sa boisson tout en regardant d'une manière insistante son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas l'air de céder à sa proposition.

Taehyung n'aimait pas , du moins plus , les endroits où il devait utiliser les brides se sa sociabilité. Autrefois présente, elle avait disparue elle avait laissé place à l'anxiété et la quiétude. Par moment , il regrette de l'avoir laissé tant le blessé. Il regrette de l'avoir laissé balafré son cœur et tué la personne qu'il était. Il secoua sa tête d'un mouvement brusque. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la nostalgie l'envahir , du moins pas maintenant.

\- Tae...commença jimin. Je sais que tu es toujours aussi mal à cause de... à cause de lui et je te comprend.. Mais il ne mérites pas le temps que te lui apportes en te morfondant comme ça Tu ne veux pas te changer les idées ? Tu le mérites , tu sais..

Le peintre se morda la lèvre inférieure. Le doute se lisait avec fluidité à travers l'homme. Son meilleur ami avait évidemment raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se névroser pour un homme qui l'avait abandonné après avoir consumé une partie de lui. Le criminel lui avait enlevé ses ailes d'ange et l'avait aveuglé , l'éloignant du ciel qui lui était promis en le menottant aux enfers. Il l'avait envoûté tel un joueur de flûte et lui avait promis que l'enfer serait un mirage du paradis tant que leurs mains pécheresses seraient liées ensembles. Nos corps crieront , hurleront de douleur tandis que les flammes nous maudiront. Malgré ça , nous deux enlacés , le feu de notre amour rivalisera les flammes ardantes d'Iblis essayant de nous punir du crime de notre union. Nous serions heureux même six pieds sous terre car nous valons bien un péchés ou deux , lui avait-il dit. Mais la promesse fut brisé quand la chimère décida de casser les chaînes entre elle et l'innocent s'envolant du dit "paradis" en laissant le corps du pécheur pourir dans les enfers.

Pourtant , l'ange déchu ,malgré l'abandon de son amant , attendais son imprévu retour avec impatience. Il attendait de s'intoxiquer de nouveau avec le goût de ses lèvres et ses belles paroles. Il rêvait d'être au bord du gouffre une nouvelle fois par sa faute , son âme sera empraigné de son odeur visqueuse de nouveau. 

Peut-être était-il avide de la douleur. 

Peut être était-il avide de sa douleur. 

Il voulait qu'il le manipule encore une fois.   
Il voulait qu'il lui fasse croire en une belle réalité ensemble encore une fois.  
Il voulait oublier ses démons lui tirant le pied pour le ramener d'où il vient pour un semblant de septième ciel dans ses bras , encore une fois.  
Il voulait se refaire aveuglé par l'amour et ses mirages, encore une fois.  
Pour ensuite chuté de son haut nuage , ses ailes auparavant cassées ne pouvant pas rattraper sa chute encore une fois , si ça voulait dire passer une seule autre nuit à ses côtés.

Les pensées de Taehyung écrasaient le silence installé entre les deux. Il était silencieusement bruyant, ses lourdes pensées firent un bruit strident qui résonnait dans ses oreilles & celles de son meilleur ami qui l'observait se détruire intérieurement. Il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le sauver de cette douleur mais le peintre lui même ne voulait pas s'y sauver. Il semblerait qu'il aimait peindre puis s'apitoyer sur son triste sort.

\- Écoute...jimin soupira puis le souria tendrement. Je ne t'obliges en rien. Viens si tu le veux , non pour me faire plaisir. C'est pas grave si tu viens-

\- Je viendrai à ta fête Jimin.

Un air agréablement surpris se dessina sur le visage du blondinet qui , comme un réflexe se jeta sur Taehyung.

\- Oh , excuse moi ! Je suis si heureux que tu viennes à cette fête avec moi..

\- Eh bien... Je mérite bien de m'amuser un peu , non?

Un sourire solaire et narquois se traça sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Le brunet avait remarqué que son sourire était plein de malice et il en craignait le pire.

\- Oui. .En plus de ça... J'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un


End file.
